1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing method, and particularly to an editing method in a multimedia synchronous training and presentation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of computer and communication brings a lot of information distributed by books, articles, audio and video media. People would be lost without a suitably auxiliary tool to efficiently learn knowledge from the information. Conventional audio/video tools such as video cassette recorders (VCRs) are used as training or presentation apparatus, in which the information of the cassettes is repeatedly and sequentially played and rewound, and therefore are easily becoming aging due to the electrical-mechanical parts resided therein.
Although multimedia computing provides tools and circumstances in facilitating training or presentation, it is still not flexible enough to completely replace the conventional apparatus such as the video cassette recorder mentioned above because of its lacking of some functions and the integration there among. For example, up to now, there is no integrated multimedia system disclosed for facilitating users or learners to take notes directly and simultaneously in a computer, from which they are learning. A need has therefore been arisen to disclose an integrated multimedia system, in which users have lots of editing tools in hand, so that the integrated multimedia system can provide all the functions found in conventional training and presentation apparatus and beyond.